1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to characterizing and evaluating movements related to sports activities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sports-related activities require the participant to learn a number of inter-related movements; e.g., a golf stroke. In order for the participant to refine and improve a particular biomechanical movement, the participant may need guidance relating to how a particular movement co-acts with a given object. The present disclosure addresses the need for providing information useful to characterize sports-related movements.